


Don't You Know I'm a Boss?

by mini_cutie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Gun Violence, LMAO, Lee vs Lee, M/M, Mafia Boss Lee Taeyong, Mafia Boss Mark Lee, Multi, Organized Crime, Underage Drinking, but that's the only thing, everyone is aged up tho, no underage sex lmao, so jisung is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_cutie
Summary: 127U is one of the biggest and oldest families in Seoul. Under the guidance of their current boss, Lee Taeyong, they only grow bigger and stronger. Mark Lee and his crew, NCT, also known as Neo Control Tech, are about to change that. Or, at least, they plan to. However, taking down a big mafia family is way harder than they expect. Especially when something as pesky and frivolous as love is involved.





	Don't You Know I'm a Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> :))) yep, still not finishing things and, instead, starting new things. hopefully, i can update my older stories soon!!! in the meantime, enjoy this ig???

Jaehyun sighed, sitting at his desk and shuffling the papers in his hands around before straightening them. 

It wasn’t as if there was a problem. 

The numbers he was seeing in their account book was good, was  _ increasing _ , meaning business was good. If he was calculating the numbers right, give or take a few dollars, they were turning a  _ high _ profit.

Then, there were the papers in his hands. They were reports from various sectors of their little business, none of which were  _ negative _ . In fact, the reports only spoke of good things, really.

No, nothing bad happened, nothing stupid that needed to be corrected, nothing urgent that needed to be dealt with. Really, there wasn’t anything Jaehyun should’ve been sighing over. Well,  _ technically _ , there wasn’t. 

“Hyung.”

Jaehyun looked up with a questioning expression before smiling when he spotted Mark Lee walking towards him “You know I told you that you don’t have to call me hyung.”

“Don’t be silly, hyung, you’re still older than me.” Mark waved the comment away, walking closer before gesturing to the papers in Jaehyun’s hands “What’s on the reports?”

“Nothing much. Ten-hyung says that business is booming on his side. I double checked the numbers and he’s definitely right.” Jaehyun tapped on the leather bound account book that he had been writing in only minutes ago with his free hand.

“Renjunnie, Nana and Jeno are doing good with shipments which, together with Ten-hyung’s profit, will make up for any losses in the future and then some.” Jaehyun then waved the reports around a little “Dongsookie is complaining about not being able to do anything ‘important’. Jungwoo and Yukhei are still as lovestruck as ever.”

Mark laughed at the last two parts and, honestly, he didn’t look surprised either. “I’m glad everything is all according to plan.”

At the mention of that, Jaehyun had another urge to sigh. Maybe that was what he was so worried about. Just thinking about their so called plan always managed to stress Jaehyun out, even if it wasn’t something he really needed to stress about.

Of course, Mark quickly noticed this “Hyung, I know you’re a bit hesitant…”

“Well, duh, I’m hesitant.” Instead of looking distressed, Jaehyun just chuckled lightly though the smile didn’t exactly reach his eyes. “This is a big decision. A big step.”

“It’s something, alright.” Mark joked, trying to lighten the mood. He understood completely, though. He knew a decision like this wasn’t something he could take lightly. However, it was also long overdue.

Jaehyun put the papers in his hands down before shaking his head “Don't say it, I know your speech by heart already.”

Mark laughed again. It was true, he'd been giving the same speech over and over, more and more, the closer the time for their plan came. It wasn't really anything specific, just the usual leader-ly things about how they were going to rise under his leadership.

He had always thought it was a bit arrogant of him to promise something like that. However, his closest friends insisted and the rest of the gang sucked it all up so, really, Mark had no choice.

“It's going to be okay, hyung.” Mark decided to say instead, placing his hand down on Jaehyun’s desk. “Everything will go right as planned.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes but he smiled, tired but his expression was more convincing than the one before “It better.”

 

“Fancy seeing you here again.” Ten eyed the customers that sat down in front of him as he continued cleaning the glass in his hand “For the fifth night. In a row.”

“Can't help it. The view is too good.” Johnny, or at least that was what he claimed his name was, only grinned as he leaned forward on the bar counter. 

Ten laughed at that, all too used to being complimented for his looks “You'll have the usual, then?”

Both of them nodded though Johnny looked more pleased. The other one, TY, looked more bored than anything.

It made Ten smirk “Don't worry, Romeo, Jaehyunnie is coming. His shift starts in a minute.”

The way TY's face reddened a little made Ten laugh again and, this time, Johnny chuckled a little too. It earned him a little punch on the shoulder.

“Hyung! I'm so sorry I'm late! Mark and I--” Jaehyun burst through the door that led to the back of the bar, voice abruptly stopping when his eyes landed on the two customers in front of Ten.

He looked a little flustered, as if he had hurried too fast or maybe even ran the entire way there. 

Either way, Ten understood and shook his head “Jaehyunnie, at least take care of your appearance.”

Ten then reached up to fix Jaehyun’s hair, fingers running through his blonde locks, pushing them this way and then that. He also went as far as tightening Jaehyun’s tie and straightening his collar.

The entire time, their two customers were silent. Ten wasn't stupid, though. He knew both sets of eyes were trained on both Jaehyun and Ten.

“Hyung, how come…” Jaehyun trailed off, eyes glancing at the customers only to quickly look away when he met the gaze of one of them “The bar isn't…”

“They’re becoming frequent customers. It’s the least we can do.” Ten shook his head, turning to smirk at Johnny before returning to cleaning glasses “Why don’t you whip up the usual for them?”

Jaehyun seemed to hesitate a little before doing as he was told. After so many times making the same drink, it looked like it was all easy for him now. His hands were practically moving on their own, pouring things into the cocktail shaker, setting out the glasses, pouring out the drinks.

“A Sidecar, extra cognac, and a wh-whiskey on the rocks with coke.” Jaehyun called out the drinks as he handed them to the right customers though he stuttered a little when he met TY’s eyes for the second time that night. Ten mentally took note.

Johnny took his drink peacefully enough, eyeing Ten as he did “Thanks though I think the drink would taste better if made by my usual bartender.”

Ten laughed and, though it seemed like he was laughing at what Johnny said, in truth, he was laughing at what was progressing between his younger friend and the other customer. Jaehyun was never really that shy around other people and, yet, here it was.

“Maybe next time, babe.” Ten decided to say, turning his full attention to Johnny. Mark was right. Everything was going according to plan.

 

“I can’t believe we get buzzed every night just so you can see that bartender you like so much.” Taeyong groaned a little, huffing as he tried not to stumble his way through the streets.

Johnny laughed heartily at that before wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders, grin broad “Don’t tell me you don’t like going there too. You get to see that really tall dude. What’s his name again?”

Taeyong hesitated before sighing “Jaehyun.”

“You got it so bad.” Johnny laughed again, louder this time, jostling Taeyong and almost causing the both of them to stumble.

“While the two of you flirt or whatever weird thing you guys are doing, Jaehyun and I actually have good decent conversations.” Taeyong shoved Johnny right back, flinging Johnny’s arm away “I like the things we talk about.”

Johnny apparently found that absolutely hilarious which only earned him another hard push from Taeyong “Stop laughing. Anyway, we can’t go back to that bar for a while.”

At that, Johnny almost immediately sobered up “What? Why? Did something happen?”

“No, nothing big. But, you know, that new gang that’s rising in ranks? I think they’re going to try something soon.” Taeyong waved Johnny’s concern off, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offering Johnny one.

Johnny, who could never say no to a smoke, took one, lighting it and taking a drag before lighting Taeyong’s “So, you think this new gang has the guts to take us on?”

Taeyong blew smoke out of his mouth, watching it curl and billow “Not a chance.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!!!
> 
> if you wanna get some updates, my tumblr is mini-ghost-writer and my twitter is minikkukkungi. there's not much on either of them but like... if you wanna follow anyway lmao. on my twitter, there's a poll up on which story you guys want updated asap? so if you wanna vote on that, hmu! i only have my top three most popular stories on there but you can dm me or retweet it with a vote if the story you wanna vote on isn't an option


End file.
